disney_mdwikfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Rebel
'''Radio Rebel '''is a 2012 American teen drama television film based on a novel titled Shrinking Violet. The movie was directed by Peter Howitt, written by Erik Patterson and Jessica Scott. It stars Debby Ryan, Merritt Patterson, Adam DiMarco, Sarena Parmar and Nancy Robertson. Plot Tara Adams is a very shy senior at Lincoln Bay High School who dreads speaking to anyone in the school hallways or getting called on in class. But in the privacy of her bedroom, she rocks out as a podcast DJ named "Radio Rebel." Her alter ego gives inspirational messages to her fellow high school students and in turn they become her proteges. Except, for one student, mean-girl Stacy, who despises Radio Rebel for her extreme popularity. She also constantly taunts and insults Tara for her timid personality. Her stepfather, Rob, runs SLAM FM, Seattle's hottest FM radio station. When he finds out that Tara is Radio Rebel while listening to one of her podcasts at the request of DJ Cami Q, he decides to let Tara fill in for the open DJ slot at SLAM FM. Keeping her Radio Rebel alter ego a secret, Tara becomes an instant hit because her radio show encourages her classmates to be themselves. She has fun; on one occasion, she hosts a dance party during lunch at her high school where extremely stubborn, Principal Moreno who has banned her students from listening to Radio Rebel's podcast, due to her believing that she is causing nothing but trouble and anarchy to the school. However, the principal cannot order DJ Cami Q to leave the campus, since she parked her car on public property (the street) and has the necessary permit. Angrily, Principal Moreno unreasonably decides to cancel the prom until Radio Rebel reveals her true self. Her fellow students become disillusioned with Radio Rebel and call in her radio show to say that she crushed their dreams. Scared that she disappointed her listeners, Tara and SLAM FM decide to throw the Lincoln Bay students a MORP (PROM spelled backwards). The students nominate and select Radio Rebel for MORP queen and Stacy, as she is extremely ambitious to be Prom Queen since she was little, as her mother was before her, which is why she is so mean to others. Despite the fact that Principal Morena will expel her and finally gaining the confidence from her mother, Tara goes onstage to accept the honour and finally revealing that she is Radio Rebel, much to the shock and surprise of the students. In order to protect Tara, her best friend Audrey shouts, "I'm Radio Rebel!" Tara's love inerest Gavin follows in and eventually all students continue shouting that they are Radio Rebel until Principal Moreno concedes defeat and storms off, knowing that she cannot expel all her students. Tara, brimming with confidence now that she has been accepted by the student body, gives her crown to Stacy, who's dreamed of winning it her entire life. Previously against Radio Rebel, Stacy, in a Spartacus-like manner declares, "I'm Radio Rebel!" and Stacy finally gets her crown. The movie concludes with Tara dancing the night away with Gavin, both finally allowed to be themselves. Cast *Debby Ryan as Tara Adams *Merritt Patterson as Stacy *Adam DiMarco as Gavin *Sarena Parmar as Audrey *Nancy Robertson as Principal Moreno *Allie Bertram as Kim *Mercedes de la Zerda as DJ Cami Q *Atticus Mitchell as Gabe *Martin Cummins as Rob Lynch-Adams *April Telek as Delilah Adams *Iain Belcher as Barry *Rowen Kahn as Larry Production When Shrinking Violet was adapted into a movie, certain elements were altered, including the character Teresa being renamed Tara and her radio personality being changed from Sweet T to Radio Rebel. The movie was directed by Peter Howitt and was shot in Canada, with principal photography taking place during the Summer of 2011 in Vancouver. The scenes in the school, and some scenes at "SlamFM," were filmed at Meadowridge Independent School in Maple Ridge, British Columbia. The script was composed by Erik Patterson and Jessica Scott. Michael Jacobs, Robyn Snyder and MarVista CEO Fernando Szew executive produced the film with Kim Arnott and Oliver De Caigny. "We are confident that 'Radio Rebel' features the same elements that made out first production a huge success including a tight, fast-paced and comedic script and an all-around talented cast, plus several original songs that will be sure to delight teens across the globe," Szew said. Debby Ryan recorded two songs to promote the film: a cover of The Go-Go's' "We Got the Beat" and a collaboration with Chase Ryan and Chad Hively called "We Ended Right". Promotion The movie was accompanied by a week-long lineup called We Got the Beat Week consisting of new music videos and music-themed Disney Channel series and movies. Soundtrack The Radio Rebel soundtrack album was released on February 21, 2012 by Walt Disney Records. Track Listing Reception The movie earned 4.3 million viewers on its premiere night. Merchandise Cafepress has released a line of Radio Rebel merchandise, including iPhone cases, tote bags, apparel and wall hangings. Broadcast Worldwide the film aired on DIsney Channel. It premiered on March 9, 2012 in Canada, on June 1, 2012 in the United Kingdom and Ireland, on June 17, 2012 in Singapore, Malaysia and the Philippines, on July 6, 2012 in Australia and New Zealand, and on June 16, 2013 in South Africa. And on Netflix Australia in 2016. Category:Radio Rebel Category:Films Category:2012 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies